Hogwarts Gorgeous Four
by miss.beekeepers.daughter
Summary: Die neuen Rumtreiber der Next Generation sind die reizenden Damen Delilah, Tanya, Lucy und Amber- die Gorgeous Four. In ihrem letzten Jahr werden sie von den Problemen Heranwachsender und Geheimnissen an Hogwarts begleitet. Freunde der guten Musik sind herzlich willkommen. Kann Spuren der Fanfic "Definitely Mabe" enthalten :D
1. Charaktere

Schön, dass du vorbeischaust! Das hier ist eine Fanfic, die ich für meine Freundinnen geschrieben hab, wir sind die Hauptpersonen- also weiß ich nicht wie die Geschichte auf euch wirkt, aber lest gerne rein :) Selbst wenn's nichts für euch ist: Eine Fanfic über sich und seine Liebsten zu schreiben ist wirklich genial, probierts mal aus! x

* * *

**Delilah**

Ruhig. Schüchtern. Schwarzer Humor. Anständig. Verrückt und frech, sobald du sie richtig kennenlernst. Faul. Oder besser gemütlich. Offen für Neues. Ungewöhnliches Talent für Zauberschach. Praktisch unschlagbar. Tochter des Ministers für Magiemissbrauch. Wohnt im schicken Londoner Vorort. Verdammt bodenständig. Dennoch schwarzmalerisch. Everybody's darling. Unglücklich verliebt.

**Lucy**

Streber. Spaß- hartes Brain halt. Lustig. Krank. Verrückt. Mädchenhaft. Charmant. Chic. Schülersprecherin. Kann mit jedem (nicht das, was du denkst ^^). Vertrauenswürdig. Hat DEN Plan. Bewahrt kühlen Kopf. Muggelabstämmig. Aber von coolen Muggeln. Wohnt in Paris. Glücklich verliebt seit Ewigkeiten. Fuck :D

**Tanya**

Sweetest Girl alive. Friedlich. Naiv. Temperamentvoll. Still. Treu. Und damit meine ich wirklich treu. Emotional. Stammt aus alter, bedeutender Zaubererfamilie. Vom Land. Gryffindors Hüterin. Heimlicher Schwarm des Manschaftskapitän. Und des Schulsprechers. Oh weh!

**Amber**

Extrovertiert. Laut. Humorvoll. Dominant. Kreativ. Leidenschaftlich. Londoner Kind. Schriftsteller Kind. Aufwühlend. Offenes Buch (haha, Wortwitz). Fürsorglich. Flirty. Nichts Festes. Rebell. Troublemaker. Ironie: Nichte des Schuldirektors. Freundin zum Pferdestehlen. Ernst, wenn es sein muss. Auch selbst aufgewühlt.


	2. Lover to Lover

**Lover to Lover**

"I've been losing sleep

I've been keeping myself awake

I've been wandering the streets

For days and days and days

Oh if I´m row to row

Back to back

Lover to lover

And back to red

But I believe…

There´s no salvation for me now

No space among the clouds

And I´ve seen that I´m heading down

But that´s alright"

-Florence + the Machine-

_Vier Uhr sechsunddreißig_

In vier verschiedenen Betten liegen vier Mädchen hellwach im Dunkel und wissen, dass es klüger wäre, noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Morgen ist ihr großer Tag. Und ihr letzter. Aber es ist praktisch unmöglich.

_Sechs Uhr fünfzehn_

„Aufwachen, Lucy- heute ist es soweit!"

Lucy erwacht zu dem lieblichen Singsang ihrer Mutter, das mit Vogelgezwitscher und der aufgehenden Sonne umrahmt wird.

„Auf was hast du heute Morgen Appetit?"

Sie blinzelt. Das ist eine gute Frage.

„Überrasch mich!", lächelt sie ihre Mutter an.

Heute ist ein perfekter Tag.

Sie geht wieder nach Hogwarts!

Ein weiteres Jahr mit Amber, Tanya und Delila!

Und vor allem mit Finn…

_Sieben Uhr achtundvierzig_

Sie öffnet die Augen und befindet sich plötzlich auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese.

Und dort! An der Trauerweide steht er!

Sie rennt auf ihn zu und er öffnet seine Arme um sie aufzufangen.

Sie verharren in dieser Umarmung, bis er sich irgendwann von ihr löst und ihr tief in die Augen schaut.

„Tanya. Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Ja?"

Es ist soweit! Er wird es ihr jetzt endlich sagen!

Er öffnet diesen anbetungswürdigen Mund und gesteht ihr:

„MUM, VERDAMMT! WO SIND MEINE SOCKEN?"

Tanya findet sich schlagartig in der Wirklichkeit wieder.

Sie hat ihr Kissen im Würgegriff, das von ihren Küssen schon ganz nass ist und seufzt.

Fast! Dave Payn hätte ihr fast seine Liebe gestanden!

Traurig schaut sie sein Poster an der Wand an.

Er senkt seinen Kopf und zwinkert zu ihr herunter.

„Bald", flüstert sie ihm zu.

_Acht Uhr fünfundfünfzig_

„KICKIN' BACK IN THESE SHADOWS GOT NO NEED FOR THE LIGHT WHO'S SORRY NOW FOR OLD TIMES LOOK AT HOW YOU'VE SPENT YOUR LIFE SCROUGIN' FOR CHANGE TO PUT SOME MONEY IN YOUR POCKET MY HOW SCRATCH DOES BURN LAUGHIN' AT THE MOTHERFUCKER AS YOU PISS IT AWAY BUT I GOT THE TIME AND THE MUSCLE I GOT THE NEED TO LAY IT ALL ON THE LINE I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOUR SMOKE SCREEN HUSTLE IT´S A PERFECT CRIME GODDAMMIT IT'S A PEFECT CRIME MOTHERFUCKER IT'S A PERFECT CRIME."

Nach einem beeindruckenden und ohrenbetörenden Auftritt von Axel Rose auf Delilahs Handy kehrt schließlich wieder Stille in ihr Zimmer ein.

Fünf Minuten später grunzt sie kurz auf und beginnt in Zeitlupe einen Arm aus dem Bett zu legen.

_Zehn Uhr Achtzehn_

Mr. Seller steht in der Küche und starrt die Kaffeemaschine an, die seinen morgendlichen vierten Espresso zubereitet.

„Schatz, welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragt seine Frau im Vorbeigehen, vollkommen in die heutige Post vertieft.

„Mittwoch. Oder Samstag.", murmelt er abwesend.

„Achso.", antwortet Mrs. Seller.

Sie setzt sich an den großen und unordentlichen Küchentisch und breitet den Tagespropheten aus.

„Ach schau mal, wie schön! Ein Bild vom Hogwarts-Express!"

* * *

Erstes Kapitel, im nächsten gehts wirklich los :) x


	3. Nighttrain

**Nighttrain**

"Loaded like a freight train

Flyin' like an aero plane

Feelin' like a space brain

One more time tonight

Well I´m a west coast struttin'

One bad mother

Got a rattlesnake suitcase

Under my arm

Said I'm a machine

Been drinkin' gasoline

And honey you can make my motor hum"

-Guns n' roses-

Da steht Tanya nun umrahmt von ihrer Großfamilie auf Gleis neundreiviertel und keine Spur von irgendeinem der berüchtigten drei. „Verspäteten drei" verbessert sie sich. Langsam wird sie nervös. Was ist wenn sie den Zug verpassen? Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten!

Endlich sieht sie eine hektisch winkende Hand, die zu einer breit grinsenden Lucy gehört.

Tanya rennt auf sie zu und sie umarmen sich fest, nach der langen Zeit, die sie sich nicht mehr gesehen haben.

„Verdammt, ihr seid alle so spät dran!", tadelt sie ihre Freundin.

„Ich hab ja auch eine Entschuldigung. Aber sind die anderen noch nicht da?"

Lucy schaut sich verblüfft um, aber Tanya behält Recht.

„Naja, die werden schon auftauchen. Weißt ja, wie die beiden sind", lächelt sie wiederrum und hakt sich bei ihrer Freundin ein.

„Lass uns schon mal ein Abteil suchen!"

* * *

Zusammen beginnen sie ihre Koffer in den Zug zu hieven, als sie einen Ruf hinter sich hören.

„Lucyyyy! Tanyyyy!"

Sie drehen sich um und erkennen eine sich durch die Menge schlängelnde Delilah.

Mit hochrotem Kopf steht sie schließlich vor ihnen.

„Ich hab wahrscheinlich tausenden Menschen die Beine und Arme gebrochen um hier her zu kommen, aber zum Glück noch geschafft", keucht sie.

„Komm, ich nehm deinen Koffer!", bietet ihr Lucy an und grinst- typisch Delilah.

„Wo ist Amber?", fragt sie erstaunt als sie im Zug stehen. „Sagt bloß, sie ist noch später als ich! Das ist ja rekordverdächtig!"

„Ich mach mir schon die ganze Zeit Sorgen…", murmelt Tanya.

„Ach, die kommt schon noch, die packt doch alles. Im schlimmsten Fall hat sie ihre Connections.", tut Lucy die Befürchtungen ab.

Nachdem sie beinahe den gesamten Zug nach einem freien Abteil abgeklappert haben, macht sich schließlich auch Lucy Sorgen.

Tanya hat sich aus dem Zugfenster gebeugt und sucht die Elternmassen nach einer Amber ab.

Schließlich steht der große Zeiger auf der zwölf und der Zug setzt sich in Bewegung.

Tanya klettert mir den großen Augen des Unglaubens aus dem Fensterrahmen zurück und schaut die anderen fragend an.

„Das… ist wirklich scheiße.", ist alles was Lucy dazu einfällt.

„Ach, die hat sich doch bestimmt die ganzen Ferien über in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen und an dem perfekten und unvergesslichen Eintritt in Hogwarts gearbeitet", kichert Delilah.

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Abteiltür.

„Lästert ihr schon wieder über mich?"

„Amber!" Tanya wirft sich ihr um den Hals.

„Mann, hör mal auf uns immer solche Schrecken einzujagen. Wir werden auch nicht jünger!", lacht Lucy.

„Dann wäre der Sinn meines Daseins aber beendet", meint diese traurig.

„Was war denn jetzt los? Brauchtest du einfach einen neuen Adrenalinschub oder war da mal wieder so ein verrückter Alter, der deine Tasche klauen wollte?", fragt Delilah.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nicht glaubt, aber den gab's wirklich!

Nein, meine verpeilten Eltern haben mich irgendwann um zwanzig vor elf hysterisch geweckt, weil sie dann erst gemerkt haben, dass heute der erste Schultag ist. Oh Mann, meine Mum saß seelenruhig mit der Zeitung da und las den alljährlichen Artikel über den Schulbeginn in Hogwarts und plötzlich fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass ich da doch auch hingehe."

Sie lachen und merken gar nicht, dass jemand an die Tür klopft.

Schließlich betritt die Person das Abteil.

„Hey Schulsprecherin"

Lucy schaut alamiert auf und lächelt, sobald sie Finn sieht.

Er streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie steht auf und umfasst sie.

„Ach stimmt ja, Mademoiselle Turner- herzlichen Glückwunsch", meint Amber noch sarkastisch und Lucy streckt ihr im Weggehen die Zunge raus.

„Ich hasse glückliche Pärchen", stellt Delilah missmutig fest und bekommt zustimmendes Kopfnicken.

„Ich hasse besonders glückliche Pärchen, die aus einem tollen Mädchen und einer arroganten Arschgeige bestehen", ergänzt Amber.

„So schlimm ist er doch gar nicht!", verteidigt ihn Tanya und bekommt dafür verständnislose Blicke.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt schon zwei Jahre zusammen sind…", sagt Delilah nachdenklich.

„Unsere letzte Chance ihr zu zeigen, dass Finn doch nicht die Antwort aufs Leben sein kann!", ruft Amber verzweifelt aus.

„Leute, das können wir doch nicht tun. Ihr einfach wehtun und so! Wenn sie glücklich ist, dann ist alles perfekt!", protestiert Tanya mal wieder.

Doch Amber und Delilah tauschen nur verschwörerische Blicke aus.

* * *

Die Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express fliegt nur so dahin, da sich die Freundinnen noch so viel von den Ferien zu erzählen haben.

Lucy, die sich schließlich doch von Finn losreißen konnte, erzählt von dem Brief, der ihr mittgeteilt hatte, dass sie die diesjährige Schülersprecherin ist- zusammen mit Mick Jones aus Ravenclaw. Ihr Sommer in Paris, wo sie mit ihren Eltern wohnt, war wie jedes Jahr sehr nett und beschaulich, doch dann erzählt sie mit leuchtenden Augen von Finn´s Besuch und wie romantisch die Stadt doch erst mit ihm ist!

Tanya war dieses Jahr mit ihrer Familie in Irland, mal wieder die riesengroße und unüberschaubare Großfamilie Burnes besuchen und erzählt von den etlichen Quidditchspielen der Iren die sie besucht hat, während ihre Freundinnen ihr gebannt an den Lippen hängen.

Ambers Besuch eines Konzertes der Overwelming beschert ihr fast einen Hörsturz, der von einer hyperventilierenden Tanya kommt. Als sie ihr dann auch noch ein Autogramm mit Widmung von Dave Payne überreicht, kommt Tanya endgültig an ihre Grenzen. Sonst war sie nur oft in ihrem geliebten London unterwegs und für ein paar Wochen auf dem Land bei ihrer Großmutter.

Delilahs Ferien hingegen waren wohl die spannendsten, da sie ihren Vater auf seine Konferenzen rund um den Globus begleitet hat und durchaus einige Anekdoten gesammelt hat. Letztendlich zeigt sie ihren Freundinnen ihr neues Handy, das sie von ihrer überfürsorglichen Mutter bekommen hat und nun stolz beweist, wie sie über die Ferien gelernt hat, damit umzugehen.

„Delila, du Durchtriebene- als ob das dort erlaubt wäre!", zwinkert ihr Amber zu. Insgeheim ist sie stolz auf Delilah, die sich schon sehr seit den ersten Schuljahren geändert hat und eindeutig lockerer geworden ist.

„So, Leute, ich muss wieder los- Schulsprecheraufgaben!", meint Lucy verschwörerisch und verlässt wieder das Abteil.

„Schulsprecheraufgaben, soso.", murmelt Amber, aber bekommt sofort einen vernichtenden Blick von Tanya.

„Wer kommt mit mir aufs Klo?", fragt Delilah um die Atmosphäre zu lockern.

„Ich bleib hier- muss ja schließlich jemand Verantwortung für die Süßigkeiten, die bald kommen müssen, tragen", sagt Amber.

Also macht sich Delilah mit Tanya auf den Weg.

Während Tanya gelangweilt vor der Toilettenkabine steht, kommt irgendwann Mick vorbei und lächelt sie schüchtern an.

„Müsstest du nicht bei deiner neuen Partnerin sein?", lächelt sie zurück.

„Gleich. Ich bin nur grad alle Abteile durchgegangen und hab durchgezählt. So, du bist Nummer 398- halt sie in Ehren", witzelt er. „Ist da noch jemand auf dem Klo?"

„Jep, Nummer 399, aber du kannst sie auch Delilah nennen."

„Hey Burnes!", ertönt es hinter Tanya. Sie dreht sich um und sieht Jeremy auf sie zukommen. „Na, dreimal darfst du raten, wer dieses Jahr der neue Mannschaftskapitän für Gryffindor ist!"

„Ich geh dann mal…", meint Mick leise und setzt seine Aufgabe fort.

* * *

Als Delila und Tanya in ihr Abteil zurückkommen, finden sie eine ins Gespräch vertiefte Amber, umgeben von Bergen von Schokofröschen, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und Lakritzzauberstäben und einem hochkonzentrierten Lysander.

„…ich habs irgendwann sogar bis in die erste Reihe geschafft. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele St.-Mungo-Helfer nötig waren, um sich um all diese bewusstlosen Mädchen zu kümmern", erzählt sie Lysander enthusiastisch vom Konzert.

„Ich fürchte es wird knifflig, dich zum Hyperventilieren zu kriegen", scherzt dieser.

„Kannst es gerne versuchen", gibt sie spielerisch zurück.

„Hey ihr Schwarter! Ihr dürft uns gerne was abgeben!", mischt sich Delilah ein bevor sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu Wort kommt.

„Klar" Amber schiebt ihr einen Haufen der Süßigkeiten zu.

Lysander räuspert sich.

„Ich glaube ich geh dann mal. Muss mich noch umziehen."

Die Mädchen sehen zu, wie er sich seinen Weg durch das Süßigkeitenmeer bahnt und aus dem Abteil verschwindet.

Sofort verdreht Tanya die Augen.

„Schon wieder, Amber?"

„Was?"

„Pass doch mal auf den armen Kerl auf!"

„Das sagt die Richtige!", verteidigt sich Amber.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Du spielst mit Jeremy doch auch nur, was lässt dich dann glauben, du könntest mir etwas vorhalten?"

„Das… das ist was ganz anderes!", stottert Tanya und fängt an, hektisch etwas in ihrer Tasche zu suchen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was daran anders sein soll, aber Amber, man kann sich leicht die Finger verbrennen, wenn man mit Feuer spielt", kommentiert Delilah das Gespräch.

Tanya und Amber schauen sich an und brechen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Hau mal öfter solche weisen Sprüche raus, Dumbledore", lacht Amber und Tanya wicht sich schon die ersten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

So bemerken sie gar nicht, wie Lucy sich ins Abteil geschlichen hat und Tanya schreit erschrocken auf, als sie dann in einer täuschend ähnlichen Mrs. Pince- Stimme „Worüber lacht ihr?" fragt.

„Es tut so gut, euch wieder da zu haben", kichert Delilah in einem Kopfschütteln.

* * *

So, jetzt fängts an O.o ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich jeweils uploaden werde, da die Oberstufe angefangen hat, aber die Geschichte wird 100% zu Ende gebracht x


	4. Sing Sing

**Sing Sing**

"Can I have your attention?

I just opened my mouth

Is it clear?

Is it loud for you?

You just need me to stable

But I won't be able

To keep it together again

Now don't pretty please me

You're not making it easy

To slow it down

No wonder I'm not eating

No wonder I'm not sleeping

And you say to me

Sing, sing to me

Sing me something I need

Sing new, sing good

God I wish that I could

Are you hearing me now?

Hear the sad little sounds

As they fall from my mouth"

-Mariana's Trench-

* * *

Ein schriller Pfiff des Hogwarts Express' zieht sich durch die kühle Abendluft des beinahe verlassenen Bahnhof von Hogsmead.

„Lucyyy!", ertönt es von einer entnervten Amber.

„Ich komm doch schon!", kommt es mindestens genauso entnervt aus dem Zug zurück.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, klauen wir uns einfach wie Rose' Dad das nächstbeste fliegende Auto um überhaupt noch anzukommen", flüstert Amber den anderen wartenden zu.

In diesem Moment schaut Lucy aus der Zugtür. „Ich hab alles gehört!"

„Dann lass es nicht so weit kommen!", lacht ihr Delilah zu.

Endlich können sie den menschenleeren Bahnsteig verlassen und laufen an das Schultor.

„Liebe Freunde der Sonne, Sie sind reichlich spät!", werden sie mit einem Kopfschütteln von Mr. Longbottom begrüßt.

Lucy ignoriert Ambers entnervten Blick auf sie und entschuldigt sich.

„Na, zum Glück gibt es immer jemanden, der noch später als Sie vier ist", winkt der Professor ab.

Hinter sich können sie zwei rennende Fußpaare hören und schließlich kommen diese auch vollkommen außer Atem mit ihren Besitzern an.

„Sorry", keucht James und stützt seine Hände auf die Knie. Margo steht einfach nur um Luft ringend da und hält sich die Hüfte.

Mr. Longbottom zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das verschwitzte Paar vor sich sieht und deutet auf die letzte Kutsche hinter sich.

Zu sechst klettern sie auf die Kutsche.

James und Margo sitzen nebeneinander und als er seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legt, durchfährt Delilah ein kleiner Stich ins Herz.

Er beugt sich vor und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, aber in diesem verlassenen Wald ist jedes einzelne Wort bestens verständlich.

„Das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen."

Seine Worte bleiben noch ein paar Momente in der kalten Waldluft hängen, bis schlagartig Lucy und Amber gleichzeitig anfangen zu reden.

„Hast du schon den Artikel über Sommerkleider in der Witch Weekly gelesen?"

„Großer Merlin, hab ich einen Hunger! Ich hoffe es gibt wieder den geilen Vanillepudding!"

James und Margo schauen verstört vom plötzlichen Lärm auf, bekommen aber nur vernichtende Blicke von den beiden, während sie einfach weiter auf Delilah einreden.

Tanya sitzt nur schweigend da und sucht unbemerkt nach Delilas Hand, findet sie und drückt sie fest.

Endlich setzt sich die Kutsche in Gang.

„Das wird eine lustige Kutschfahrt", seufzt sie in Gedanken.

* * *

Klappernd kommt die Kutsche nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit am hell erleuchteten Schloss zum Stehen.

Im raschen Gänsemarsch joggen sie durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle.

Im Vorbeilaufen lässt Amber ihre Hand über die kalte Steinwand streifen.

Endlich wieder zu Hause.

Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Freundinnen genau dasselbe denken, aber dann fällt ihr Blick auf Delilah und Ambers Glücksgefühl wird von einem Gewissensbiss verscheucht.

Dieser Potter-Penner muss einfach mal wieder alles kaputt machen- mittlerweile ist es zu seinem Lieblingsport geworden, Delila auf die verschiedensten Weisen zu verletzten. Ganz unabsichtlich natürlich, da er keinen blassen Schimmer hat, wie schlimm es sie erwischt hat, aber er ist und bleibt Rekordknacker.

Die gigantischen Tore zur Großen Halle stehen für die allerletzten Ankömmlinge offen und als sie diese passieren, schlägt ihnen ein gewaltiger Schwall von Licht und Stimmen entgegen.

Margo verschwindet schnell an den Ravenclaw-Tisch, aber es ist klar, dass sie und James die nächste Woche mit genug Klatsch und Tratsch versorgt haben.

Bevor James sich neben Delilah an den letzten Platz am hinteren Kopfende setzen kann, rempelt Lucy ihn an, lächelt zuckersüß und setzt sich auf seinen vorhergesehenen Platz.

Also quetscht er sich verwirrt und notgedrungen neben Tanya.

In diesem Moment ertönen leichte Schläge gegen ein Glas am Lehrertisch und der ganze Saal verstummt mit einem Mal.

McGonagall schaut zufrieden drein und mit einem Kopfnicken gibt sie dem Schulleiter zu verstehen, dass er mit der Begrüßungsrede beginnen kann.

Die Rollenverteilung ist bei Frampton und McGonagall sehr verschoben, da der Direktor beinahe genauso großen Respekt vor ihr hat wie seine eigenen Schüler. Nicht nur weil sie so unglaublich streng ist, sondern auch weil sie ein Held der Schlacht von Hogwarts ist. Und weil sie älter ist als jeder Drache.

Amber hatte einmal versucht aus ihrem Onkel das Alter ihrer Hauslehrerin zu kitzeln, aber selbst nach 5 Gläsern Whiskey an Lunas und Rolfs Hochzeit wusste er, dass es ratsamer war, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Sie kann es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Guten Abend und herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut angekommen und nun in der Lage, unsere neuen Erstklässler bei uns aufzunehmen!"

Obwohl sie das Lied des Hutes und die Sortierung nun schon seit sechs Jahren mitverfolgen, bleibt es jedes Mal ein rührender Augenblick, da sich jede noch haargenau an ihre eigene Sortierung erinnern kann.

„Merlin, ich werde nostalgisch!", stöhnt Tanya nachdem der letzte Winzling eingeteilt wurde.

„Umso besser, dass das Essen jetzt da ist", sagt Lucy mit großen Augen, als das Abendmahl vor ihnen erscheint.

Es gibt ganz zu Ambers Entzücken tatsächlich Vanillepudding, der es auch schafft, Delilah ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Wir sind wieder zurück in Hogwarts- lass dir das nicht versauen!", flüstert sie ihr zu während sie ihr einen fetten Löffel mit Vanillepudding in den Mund stopft.

„Keine Wiederrede!"

Delilah spuckt den Vanillepudding bei dem Versuch zu lachen fast wieder aus und mit einem Schmunzeln und kehrt wieder einigermaßen Zufriedenheit auf ihren Hamsterbacken ein.

„Wunderschön!", sagt Lucy und lehnt sich zurück. „Ich glaube ich habe wirklich zu viel gegessen…"

„Pass auf, sonst läufst du Gefahr durch die Fette Dame ersetzt zu werden", pickst Tanya ihre schlanke Freundin in die Hüfte.

„Ach lass mich!", lacht diese zurück und legt ihr Gesicht so auf den Hals, dass kurzzeitig ein Doppelkinn entsteht. „I am fabulous!"

Schließlich ist auch mit diesem letzten großen Lacher das gröbste an Delilahs Traurigkeit entwischen und sie fühlt sich gut als sie sieht, wie alleine James nun bei ihnen dasitzt und nichts zu lachen hat.

„Hey Brownie!" Lysander hat sich hinter Amber gestellt und hält ihr die Augen zu.

„Ah, ich hab meine Bluse voller Pudding!", ruft Amber aber er ignoriert es einfach.

„Tanya, du als Hüterin, kannst du mir verraten wer euer neuer Teamleiter ist?", fragt er unbeirrt.

„Sie wird es dir erst sagen, wenn du deine Hände von meinem Gesicht wegnimmst!", empört sich Amber dumpf unter seinen Handflächen.

„Schon gut" Er lässt seine Hände sinken und schaut Tanya erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum? Bist du etwa bei euch der neue?", fragt Tanya zur Antwort.

„Geheimnis", lächelt er.

„Tja, bei uns auch.", lächelt Tanya zurück.

„Ist das so relevant?" Amber rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Für dich vielleicht nicht. Ich krieg's schon noch raus!", verabschiedet er sich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Sofort richten sich alle Blicke auf Amber.

„Was ist denn schon wieder?"

„Alter Schwede, wann rallst du endlich was er will?", fragt Lucy genervt.

„Alter Schwede", äfft Amber sie nach. „Der kam um sich die neue Qudditchaufstellung für sein Team zu schnorren."

„Ja klar!", sagt Lucy sarkastisch.

„Brownie? Das ist nicht sein Ernst!", gibt Tanya ihren Senf dazu.

„Naja… Ich bin halt sein Brownie, wegen meiner Haarfarbe…"

„Und was ist er? Blondie?"

„Das sollte ich dich doch mal fragen. Aber Jeremy und du seid ja so geil auf Geheimniskrämerei.", fährt Amber sie an.

Das verschlägt Tanya die Sprache, aber sofort mischt sich Lucy ein.

„Leute, was ist denn heute mit euch beiden los? Ihr geht andauernd aufeinander los! Ihr seid doch beide echt blind! Kommt schon, nur weil ihr übereifrige Hormone habt müssen die doch nicht gleich den allerersten Tag hier an Hogwarts kaputt machen!"

„Verdammt, Lucy- sie haben dich echt zurecht zur Schulsprecherin gewählt", gibt Amber zu. „Sorry, Tany… Ich hab ihn einfach halt gern- aber nur als Homie, wirklich. Keine Ahnung was mit dem Kerl geht, aber mehr ist da nicht! Und ich werde wirklich nie verstehen warum ihr Quidditsch so todernst nehmt- aber du weißt, meine Tochter, ich werde dich immer mit all deinen Wünschen und Träumen unterstützen!", setzt sie theatralisch hinzu.

„Fick dich", lächelt Tanya und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

* * *

Der Weg zum Gryffinor-Turm entpuppt sich als tödlicher Slalom durch die herrischen Vertrauensschüler und den kleinen Erstklässlern, die man trotz aller Vorsicht doch immer wieder beinahe zertrampelt.

Tanya, Lucy und Amber machen sich einen Spaß daraus, die Neulinge durch Rufe wie „Aus dem Weg- ich bin Vertrauensschüler!" und „Nicht bummeln!" und „Hier entlang!" zu verwirren, bis schließlich auch Delilah nicht widerstehen kann und mit einem riesigen Grinsen mit einsteigt.

Sie schaffen es doch tatsächlich unversehrt in ihren Schlafsaal, den sie königlicherweise nur für sich haben, anzulangen.

Sofort fängt Lucy an zu trällern und obwohl sie klingt wie eine Katze, der am Schwanz gezogen wird, steckt sie die anderen an und mit Zahnbürsten im Mund wird das Konzert perfekt.

Sie landen sogar vorbildlich um halb 12 in ihren Himmelbetten und aus den ersten dreien kommen schon die beruhigenden Atemgeräusche eines glücklichen Schläfers, denen Delilah wie einer Zugabe lauscht. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Nicht wenn James die eigentliche Zugabe ist, die sie gerne hätte.

* * *

heyheyhey *krustystimme* das uploaden dieses kapitels hat jetzt länger gedauert und ich fürchte ihr müsst euch daran gewöhnen- aber ich muss auch noch ein leben nebenbei führen ^^ die "witch weekly" ist nicht meinem genie entsprungen, hab ich von der fanfic "Two's Company" geklaut :) gespannt auf das nächste kapitel, meine lieben drei? x


	5. Ramble On

**Ramble On**

"Leaves are fallin' all around, time I was on my way  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay  
but now it's time for me to go, the autumn moon lights my way  
for now I smell the rain, and with it, pain  
and it's headed my way  
Aw, sometimes I grow so tired  
but I know I've got one thing I got to do

A-ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now  
Sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl  
On my way, I've been this way ten years to the day  
Ramble on, gotta find the queen of all my dreams

Got no time to for spreadin' roots, the time has come to be gone  
And though our health we drank a thousand times  
it's time to ramble on

A-ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now  
Sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world  
I've gotta find my girl  
On my way, I've been this way ten years to the day  
I gotta ramble on, I gotta find the queen of all my dreams  
I tell you no lie"

-Led Zeppelin-

* * *

„KICKIN' BACK IN THESE SHADOWS GOT NO NEED FOR THE LIGHT WHO'S SORRY NOW FOR OLD TIMES LOOK AT HOW YOU'VE SPENT YOUR LIFE SCROUGIN' FOR CHANGE TO PUT SOME MONEY IN YOUR POCKET MY HOW SCRATCH DOES BURN LAUGHIN' AT THE MOTHERFUCKER AS YOU PISS IT AWAY BUT I GOT THE TIME AND THE MUSCLE I GOT THE NEED TO LAY IT ALL ON THE LINE I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOUR SMOKE SCREEN HUSTLE IT´S A PERFECT CRIME GODDAMMIT IT'S A PEFECT CRIME MOTHERFUCKER IT'S A PERFECT CRIME."

Stöhnend reckelt sich Lucy aus dem gemütlich und unfair warmen Himmelbett.

„Die Dusche gehört mir!"

Mit diesen Worten kriecht sie in Zeitlupe auf das Badezimmer zu.

„Neeeein!", kommt ein erstickter Ruf aus den Tiefen von Tanyas unzähligen Kissen.

Schließlich packt es auch Amber zuerst ein, dann auch das zweite Auge zu öffnen.

„Morgen", grummelt sie im fröhlichsten Morgenton, den sie aufbringen kann, den anderen zu.

Keine Antwort.

„Na dann…"

Sie steht mühselig auf und wirft sich auf Delilah, die noch tief und fest schlafend im Bett liegt.

„Verdammt, geh runter von mir, du Baby-Wal!", murrt diese nur.

Also macht sich Amber auf zum nächsten Opfer.

„Nein! Ich bin schon wach!"

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck steht Tanya kerzengerade vor ihrem Bett und geht schnurstracks an ihren Kleiderschrank.

„Ich wusste ich kann zaubern", stellt Amber fest und lacht die nächsten fünf Minuten über ihren eigenen Witz.

Schließlich hat sich auch Delilah überwunden aus dem Bett zu kriechen, nachdem die anderen drei schon so gut wie fertig sind. Aber selbst als Delilah fertig ist, rennt Lucy immer noch mindestens dreimal zurück um vergessene Bücher und Deo zu holen.

„Loverboy wartet nicht ewig!", bemerkt Amber mit einem leicht genervten Unterton. Doch sie muss einsehen, dass sie falsch liegt, als sie Finn geduldig wartend vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame warten sehen.

„Der hat ja Nerven…", flüstert Tanya kaum merklich und mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung in der Stimme.

„Maaaan- was haben wir da denn die ganze Zeit gewartet?!", meckert Amber als Finn und Lucy knutschend hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden.

„Ich bring die kein Essen mit!", ruft sie noch ihr noch bockig hinterher.

* * *

Am Gryffindortisch setzen sie sich zu einer hochkonzentrierten Rose und einem unglaublich redseligen Max.

Delilah lässt ihren Blick unauffällig über den Tisch schweifen.

Er sitzt gute zehn Meter weiter neben seinen Freunden und fährt sich verschlafen durch das dichte braune Haar. Und obwohl die Frisur aussieht als ob er geradewegs aus dem Bett gerollt wäre, kann sie sich keine attraktivere vorstellen.

Shit!

Genau in diesem Augenblick schaut er sich um und erhascht ihren Blick auf ihn.

Shit, Shit, Shit!

Mit hochroten Wangen senkt sie blitzschnell ihren Blick und schaufelt sich Unmengen von Müsli in den Mund.

„Sabber nicht so auffällig", flüstert ihr Amber glucksend zu.

Dafür kassiert sie einen tödlichen Blick, aber das hält sie nicht davon ab, weiter zu grinsen.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon die neuesten Gerüchte gehört?"

Max schafft es, sich von seinem und Tanyas leidenschaftlichem Quidditch-Gespräch zu reißen und redet nun die anderen beiden an.

Tanya bedenkt ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Hufflepuff soll dieses Jahr irgendeine komische Strategie entwickelt haben- ich wurde gestern von mindestens vier von denen auf unsere neue Mannschaft angesprochen!"

Tanya und Amber atmen innerlich erleichtert auf.

Über James und Margo würden sie noch oft genug stolpern.

„Ja, Lysander war gestern auch schon da", stimmt Tanya ihm zu.

„Aber was der will ist auch was ganz anderes", scherzt Max und boxt Amber in die Schulter.

„Haha", gibt diese monoton von sich.

„Naja, heute Nachmittag wird dann erst einmal endlich die Mannschaft zusammengestellt- ich würd gerne wissen, was wir so an Nachwuchs zu bieten haben!", meint Tanya fachmännisch.

„Und du bist dir so sicher, dass du in der Mannschaft bleibst?", neckt Max sie.

„Keine Frage, wir wären aufgeschmissen ohne sie!", ertönt eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Jeremy wuschelt Max durch die Haare und schenkt Tanya eines seiner umwerfenden Zahnpasta-Lächeln.

„Wir sehen uns um 5 im Stadion- dann können wir auch gleich unsere Stundenpläne vergleichen", verabschiedet er sich und zieht weiter.

Amber pfeift bewundernd auf. „Der verliert aber auch gar keine Zeit."

Delilah sitzt nur da und kann nicht verstehen warum bei allen anderen alles so glatt läuft.

* * *

Erste Stunde Zaubertränke.

Ab hier gehen die unzertrennlichen vier geteilten Meinungen nach.

„Also ich habe schon die ganzen Ferien nach dem Gregor-Trank recherchiert, ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir den dieses Jahr endlich mal durchnehmen. Ich glaube ich werde Professor Crowley mal fragen, welche Tränke so überhaupt für das letzte Jahr anstehen!", plappert Lucy die anderen euphorisch zu.

„Ja klar…", murmelt Delilah abwesend.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, zieht James ihren Blick immer wieder wie ein Magnet an und es kostet sie wirklich all ihre Konzentration sich nicht dabei erwischen zu lassen. Sowieso ist sie nicht so beglückt wie Lucy über das Fach- geschweige denn über den Lehrer.

Sie setzt sich im kalten Kerker an den hintersten Tisch und hofft, dass die Säule sie vielleicht ein wenig versteckt.

„Deli!", ruft Amber, als sie den Raum betritt und geht zu ihr rüber.

„Gewappnet für ein weiteres Schuljahr des Grauens mit unserer besten Freundin?", seufzt sie und setzt sich neben sie.

Delilah grunzt nur auf.

„Hey, genialer Platz den du ausgesucht hast! Die Säule steht gut richtig hier" Sie schaut sich um.

„Und mit perfekter Aussicht auf Potter's umwerfenden Hintern."

„Als ob ich das mit Absicht gemacht hätte! Ehrlich, ich habe das Gefühl er macht das um mich zu ärgern!", verteidigt Delilah sich.

„Natürlich!", Amber lächelt verschmitzt. „Heiliger Bimbam, es ist so klar, dass sich Tanya und Lucy an die vorderste Front setzen!"

Bevor sie weiterreden kann, betritt eine schwarzhaarige Hexe mit herrischem Schritt den Raum und lässt mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Kerkertür hinter sich zuknallen.

„So, da Sie es mittlerweile in das siebte und letzte Schuljahr geschafft haben, was mich zum Teil bei einigen doch sehr wundert, werden Sie sich ausnahmsweise nicht wie kleine Kinder benehmen und den Quatsch mit den Wunschnachbarn lassen. Die neuen Partner werden sich alphabetisch zusammenfinden. Und bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben."

Delilah lässt ihren Kopf geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen.

„Miss Prince, wollen Sie uns an Ihrem Problem teilhaben lassen oder uns gnädigerweise damit verschonen?"

Delilah antwortet nicht, es ist sowieso eine rhetorische Frage.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", herrscht Professor Crowley ihre Schüler an.

Sofort beginnt ein reges Treiben unter der Schülerschaft und alle suchen unter Murren ihren Partner.

„So sieht man sich wieder", zwinkert James Delilah zu, als er sich neben sie setzt.

Sie schmiedet jetzt schon eine Überlebensstrategie für das kommende Jahr, aber sie kann es ist keine große Kunst zu prophezeien, dass die Chancen Null stehen. Crowley hasst sie sowieso schon und mit James als Partner wird sie hundertprozentig durchfallen. Selbst wenn er nur in einem Raum mit ihr sitzt, kann sie sich nur begrenzt konzentrieren. Welch rosige Aussichten.

Da hat es Tanya doch schon besser erwischt: Ihr Partner ist Rose, zusammen werden sie wohl das Dream-Team ever sein, da Crowley für beide große Sympathien entwickelt hat. Und selbst Amber hat eine Glückssträhne und arbeitet mit Lucy zusammen.

Delilah beäugt ihr Schicksal von nun an noch misstrauischer als sonst.

* * *

Nach einer lustigen und zu ihrer Überraschung produktiven Zusammenarbeit mit Amber verlässt Lucy die Kerker in bester Laune und schlägt ihren Weg zum Astronomie-Turm ein.

So viele Stufen… Langsam sinkt ihre Motivation wieder, sie hasst es viel laufen zu müssen.

„Bewegungsmangel zahlt sich aus", lacht eine Stimme neben ihr.

Sie hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie Scorpius sich neben sie gemogelt hat.

„Lass mich", schnauft sie unter der peinlichen Anstrengung.

„Alles klar", meint er gleichgültig und überholt sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Angeber", sind die Worte, die sie ihm nachruft.

* * *

Ambers Weg führt sie zu den verwinkelten Räumen des Ruhnen-Unterrichts und zum somit wahrscheinlich einzigen Fach, das Professors Binns Unterricht Konkurrenz macht.

Sie bleibt noch eine Weile vor der großen Klassenraumtür stehen. Sie ist ja sowieso schon zu spät, da sie noch länger mit Scorpius zum Plaudern geblieben ist, aber letztendlich muss sie ja zum Unterricht erscheinen.

„Showtime!", macht sie sich selbst Mut und öffnet die Tür.

Professor Babbling hebt gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo denn meine fleißigste Schülerin geblieben ist, als ich gerade die Liste durchging", begrüßt er sie.

„Freut mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen", gibt Amber zurück.

Sie schaut sich im Raum um und findet einen freien Platz neben einem Jungen, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

„Dann fahre ich mal fort. So, da Miss Seller uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beglückt, dürften alle vollzählig sein."

Der Junge neben Amber meldet sich.

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Sie haben mich vergessen."

„Wie heißen Sie denn, mein Junge?"

„Payn. Dave Payn."

* * *

Tanya und Delilah hingegen sitzen in aller Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit in Professor Trelawneys Unterricht und essen heimlich ihre Kekse in der hintersten Reihe der Tribüne.

"Wie müssten öfter Wahrsagen haben!", seufzt Delilah genießerisch.

"Nur wir beide und die Kekse, einlullender Rauch von diesen schlimmen Räucherstäbchen, die lustige Trelawney und diese verdammt bequemen Kissen unterm Hintern."

"Und kein James weit und breit.", fügt Tanya hinzu.

"Oh ja, das besonders."

Sie weiß nicht, ob es an Trelawney oder ihren Räucherstäbchen liegt, aber plötzlich wird ihr klar, dass sie dem ein Ende setzen muss. Verdammt, wie lange war sie schon in den Kerl verschossen? Wow, 3 Jahre schon, Das war genug. Er will sowieso nichts von ihr. Und selbst wenn er Interesse an ihr hätte, wird er wohl ewig ein Kerl bleiben, der nichts Festes eingehen kann. Das alles hat doch gar keine Zukunft! Und da draußen gibt es doch sonst welche Kerle.

Diesen Moment wird Tanya wohl nie vergessen: Wie Delilah mit fest entschlossener Miene in die Ferne schaut, ihr Blick wie der der Muggellegende Che Guevara und ein "Ramble On" von sich haucht.

Das war der Beginn der neuen Delilah Prince- ohne James Potter.

* * *

Nach dieser langen Pause der Inspirationslosigkeit ist nun endlich das neue Kapitel draußen :D lasst eure reviews da- auch du tamara :D x


	6. Send Me On My Way

**Send me on my way**

"I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
You know what they say about the young.

Well pick me up with golden hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
You know what they say about the young.

Well, I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will  
I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl."

-Rusted Roots-

* * *

Delilah kann sich nicht besser fühlen.Überwältigt vom süßen Gefühl der Überlegenheit läuft sie mit Tanya im Schlepptau triumphierend durch die Gänge des Schlosses in Richtung Große Halle.

„Na, heute was Besonderes passiert?", fragt Max erstaunt.

„Wenn du wüsstest!"

„Leute! Leute!"

Rufend rennt eine total zerzauste Amber auf sie zu.

„Wo ist Lucy?", fragt sie schnaufend, als sie endlich zum Stehen kommt.

„Keine Ahnung. Was ist los?", fragt Tanya.

„Sie muss kommen! Ich muss euch was erzählen!"

Schon ein wenig panisch schaut sie sich nach Lucy um.

„Ich glaube die muss erst noch vom Astronomie Turm runter- kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln", witzelt Max.

„Jetzt sag schon: was ist los?", fragt Tanya entnervt.

„Ich kann es euch erst sagen, wenn Lucy da ist!"

In dem Moment kommt diese auch endlich um die Ecke.

Wortlos packt Amber sie am Arm und bedeutet den anderen ihr auch zu folgen.

Sie führt sie in eine Nische, schön abgeschottet von den anderen Schülern.

„Alter, was geht denn mit dir?", empört sich Lucy, aber Amber ignoriert sie einfach.

„Ihr werdet mir nie glauben was passiert ist!"

Ambers Augen leuchten vor Aufregung.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das sagen soll… Das ist so verrückt! Nein, ihr werdet MICH für verrückt halten, aber ich sage die Wahrheit!"

„Jetzt rücks schon raus!", drängt Lucy sie.

Delilah zieht scharf die Luft ein. „Am, bist du etwa… Wer ist es?"

„Was?", fragt Amber total verwirrt durch die Unterbrechung.

„Bist du etwa… verliebt?", fragt ihre Freundin vorsichtig.

„Ach was! Das ist es ja: was ich zu erzählen habe wird alles überhaupt bis jetzt existierende übertreffen! Okay, haltet euch fest… Wir haben einen neuen Schüler. Und dieser neue Schüler heißt Dave Payne."

Einen Moment Stille. Wahrscheinlich der Ungläubigkeit.

„Also…", versucht Tanya was zu sagen, aber sie bricht gleich wieder ab.

„Amber? Bist du dir… sicher?", fragt Lucy lieber nochmal.

Diese stöhnt auf.

„Ich wusste ihr glaubt mir nicht- es hört sich auch zu verrückt an, aber es ist so! Ihr werdet ihn noch sehen- ich schwöre euch, es ist so!"

Tanya, die sich bis jetzt noch nicht sicher war, was sie von dieser Nachricht halten sollte, erwacht aus ihrer Schockstarre.

„Amber! O-MEIN-GOTT! Dave Payne? Dave Payne. DAVE Payne. Dave PAYNE. DAVE PAYNE! Was machen wir da jetzt?!"

„Na endlich, das war die Reaktion, die ich haben wollte.", lächelt Amber zufrieden.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich nehme mal an, dass er sich jetzt in diesem Moment in der Großen Halle befindet und sein wohlverdientes Mittagessen verschlingt."

„Welcher Tisch?"

„Hufflepuff."

„Amber- ich kann da nicht rein, wenn da Dave Payne da ist!", ruft Tanya hysterisch.

„Wie seh ich aus? Oh Scheiße, ich hätte mir heute mal Mühe geben sollen mit meinen Haaren. Und ich bin auch nicht richtig geschminkt! Amber, was soll ich bloß tun?"

„Zuerst einmal nicht die vorbeilaufenden Erstklässler verstören."

Amber winkt den ängstlichen Zwergen lächelnd zu und deutet ihnen weiterzugehen.

„So- und jetzt behältst du deine Nerven, denn die wirst du noch brauchen. Der wird dich erst einmal wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken- so viele Schüler und erst sein erster Schultag heute. Lass uns heute Abend einen genialen Plan austüfteln, okay?"

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragt Delilah.

„Was?"

„Naja, dass er hier ist und all die Details."

„Er ist mit mir in Runen und offiziell mein neuer Sitznachbar."

„Nicht dein Ernst?" Tanyas Augen wachsen auf Hauselfengröße.

„Doch!" Begeistert klatscht Amber in die Hände.

„Ich hab mich schon richtig mit ihm unterhalten und so. Total verrückt. Der Kerl ist enorm nett, so wie wir uns das immer ausgemalt haben!"

„Miss Seller, ich weiß Ihre Begeisterung zu schätzen, aber wäre es möglich, diese nicht in diesem nerv tötenden Quietschton von sich zu geben und sich lieber mit Ihren werten Freundinnen zum Mittagessen begeben?"

Verscheucht von Crowley laufen sie zurück in die Große Halle, nicht minder kichernd und lärmend.

Vor dem Tor atmet Tanya noch mal tief durch, bevor sie von den anderen mit reingezogen wird.

Notdürftig quetschen sie sich an die verbleibenden Plätze am Gryffindortisch.

„Verdammt, warum sind wir immer die letzten?", schimpft Delilah mal wieder.

„Wir haben Lucy, das erklärt alles", neckt Amber sie und kassiert dafür eine Kitzelattacke seitens Lucy.

Als sie sich wieder erholt hat, hält sie Ausschau nach ihrem neuen prominenten Schüler.

Nach einigen Minuten des hin und her recken des Halses und des Absuchens jedes einzelnen Hufflepuffschülers, hat sie ihn gefunden.

Sie beugt sich zu Tanya rüber und mit dramatischer Stimme erklärt sie ihr den mehr oder weniger genauen Aufenthaltsort ihrer Zielperson.

Tanya hört konzentriert zu.

Da war er also.

Dieser magische Moment, an dem sie ihn endlich erblicken würde.

Magisch. Mehr oder weniger.

Kläglich schaut sie runter auf ihren Kartoffelbrei.

Sie ist umgeben von plappernden, schmatzenden, kreischenden Schülern.

Hin und wieder werden Papierkügelchen durch die Luft geworfen, einige besonders kreative trauen sich auch an selbstfliegende Papierflieger heran.

So, Tanya, heb den Blick in genau diese Richtung, die Amber dir beschrieben hat. Da sitzt er. Einen Steinwurf entfernt. Das ist vielleicht nicht genau so, wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast, aber der Kerl geht immerhin auf deine Schule- das hättest du dir wohl nie erträumt, was? So, bei drei geht's los. Eins. Zwei. Drei.

Sie traut sich kaum richtig hinzusehen.

Aber er ist es tatsächlich.

Sie muss zwischen mindestens drei verschiedenen Köpfen durchgucken um einen Blick auf einen ins Essen vertiefte und allen auf ihn einredenden Mädchen um sich herum zunickendem Dave zu erhaschen, aber er ist es. Er ist es!

Mit heißen Wagen senkt sie wieder ihren Kopf, aber sie kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?", fragt Amber amüsiert.

„Ich wette, du hast das alles geplant und ihn hierher gekidnappt.", lacht Lucy.

„Oh nein, damit spaßt man wahrhaftig nicht!" Amber hebt wehrend die Hände.

„Habt ihr schon diese verrückte Anhängermeute live erlebt? Irgendwann bangst du um dein Leben!"

Ab da schaltet Tanya vollkommen ab.

Sie kann es kaum fassen.

Dave Payne geht auf ihre Schule- was will man mehr?

* * *

Der Gong weckt sie aus ihren Gedanken über die verschiedenen Düngemittel für die Abessinische Schrumpelfeige.

Sie schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf, als ob sie die restlichen Gedanken einfach aus ihrem Kopf schütteln würde um sich wieder auf die „normalen" Dinge in ihrem Leben zu konzentrieren.

„Alles okay?", lächelt sie ein verschmitzter Scorpius an.

„Sag mal, hast du es dir heute irgendwie zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich zu Tode zu nerven?", fährt sie ihn an.

„Mein Beileid, wenn ich der einzige sein sollte, der sich nach dir erkundigt", gibt er schon etwas giftiger zurück.

„Sorry, aber es ist nicht einmal dein Job dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob das jemand tut- und ja, bei mir ist ausgesorgt, danke der Nachfrage!"

Lucy packt ihre Tasche und rauscht aus dem Gewächshaus, dennoch immer noch dicht gefolgt von Scorpius.

„Lucy…", versucht er sie aufzuhalten, aber dann fällt sein Blick auf Finn, der draußen wieder auf Lucy wartet.

Sie ergreift Finns Hand und geht mit ihm in Richtung Schloss, kann es sich aber nicht verkneifen, sich nochmal umzudrehen.

Sie hat einen in Gedanken verlorenen Scorpius zurückgelassen, der ihnen nachschaut.

Was ist mit diesem Jungen nur los?

* * *

Beim Abendessen verkündet Lucy erst einmal die weniger frohe Botschaft, die sie doch alle krampfhaft versucht haben zu vergessen.

„Es tut mir so leid, aber es geht ja nicht anders- glaubt mir, ich werde es wohl am härtesten haben…"

„Ich kann versuchen Rob davon zu überzeugen, dass du bei uns bleiben kannst!", schlägt Amber vor.

„Mmh, ja versuch das mal, aber es ist klar, dass ich heute meine erste Nacht dort verbringen werde…"

Die Stimmung wird immer gedrückter und es ist eigentlich klar, dass es kein Drumherum gibt.

„Vielleicht ja wenigstens so eine Vereinbarung, von wegen, alle 3 Tage bei uns im Schlafsaal pennen oder so- oder du kannst dich einfach nachts zu uns schleichen, ich meine, wir werden dein Bett ja nicht sofort vermieten", tüftelt Amber weiter an einem Ausweg.

„Ja, wir finden schon einen Weg!", unterstützt Delilah Ambers Worte.

„Wenn ihr das sagt", meint Lucy, aber sie fühlt sich schon gleich besser.

Mit diesen Freunden muss einfach ein Ausweg gefunden werden!

* * *

Das Einkrachen des Stuhles, auf dem sie gerade doch noch an den Hausaufgaben saß, lässt sie als ein Zeichen deuten, mal lieber raus zu gehen und ihrem Hirn Luft zu machen.

„Wohin des Weges?", fragt Tanya Amber.

„Ich geh mal raus, nicht einmal der Stuhl hält mich mehr aus", antwortet sie.

„Aber was machen wir denn jetzt wegen…" sie senkt ihre Stimme „dem Dave-Über-Mega-Plan?"

„Ich lass mich mal draußen weiterinspirieren, vielleicht kommt die Erkenntnis ja durch den blutigen Baron."

Mit diesen Worten ist sie auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Wow- schon die Hausaufgaben des ersten Schultages machten sie fertig!

Sie atmet tief ein und überlegt, welchen abgelegten Gang sie wohl nehmen soll.

Oder doch lieber einen belebteren?

Sie nimmt instinktiv einfach die erste Treppe, die sich ihr zuwendet.

Das Schloss ist bei Nacht so zwiegespalten. Zum einen gruselig mit seiner Dunkelheit und gefühlten Unendlichkeit und den lebenden Gemälden, aber zum anderen dann wieder so unglaublich spannend: Du kannst eben nie wissen, auf wen oder was du im nächsten Moment treffen wirst.

Wo ist denn bitte Adventure-Amber hin, wie ihre Großmutter sie doch immer peinlicherweise nennt.

Mit enormem Tatendrang biegt sie in einen Korridor ein, den sie bis jetzt noch nicht kannte.

Vielleicht würde sie ja den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher finden und Lucy einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten.

Der anfängliche Durst nach Abenteuern verfliegt aber dann doch wieder schnell als sie sich eingestehen muss, dass sie sich verlaufen hat.

Genial. Ausgerüstet mit leichtsinnigen Gedanken, einem schlechten Orientierungssinn und einer Armbanduhr, die halb eins anzeigt, ist sie wohl doch nicht so survivalmäßig wie sie dachte.

„Du übertriffst dich doch immer wieder.", kann Amber nur noch kopfschüttelnd feststellen.

Sie versucht es noch einmal logisch durchzugehen.

Momentan befindet sie sich in einem kühlen Gang mit feuchten Wänden. Das alles erinnert sie an einen Keller. Da dies eindeutig nicht nach der gemütlichen Lage der Hufflepuffs aussieht, ist sie wohl irgendwie in das Revier der Slytherins gelangt- wie zum Kuckuck hatte sie das angestellt?

Aber das war jetzt nicht ihre Sorge. Die richtige Frage lautet wohl, wie sie hier wieder rauskommt.

Eigentlich muss sie doch nur noch versuchen, wieder nach oben zu kommen. Und das heißt logischerweise eine Treppe suchen.

Euphorie breitet sich in ihr aus, als sie die nächste nach oben führende Treppe schon um die Ecke findet.

War doch gar nicht so schwer!

Das, was sie am oberen Ende der Treppe erblickt, ist dann doch nicht so euphorisch.

„Schüler nach Ausgangsperre außerhalb der Schlafräume- soso…"


	7. The Show

**The Show**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why

Slow it down, make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much, yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool, out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared, but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

-Lenka-

* * *

Nein, oder? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Den Moment in dem Filch zu ihr hinuntergrinst und sich schon innerlich die Hände reibt, nutzt Amber um sich über ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten klar zu werden und sie abzuwiegen.

Naja, welche bleiben ihr denn? Abhauen oder schnappen lassen ist hier die Devise.

Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken dreht sie auf dem Absatz um und rennt los.

„Hey, stehen bleiben!", ruft ihr noch ein erstaunter Filch hinterher.

Sie lacht leise auf. Na klar, als ob.

Das Lachen vergeht ihr aber als sie sieht, dass sie in eine Sackgasse eingebogen ist.

„Fuck!"

Verzweifelt zieht sie den Vorhang zur Seite der vor ihr hängt, aber dahinter verbirgt sich nur eine massive Steinwand. Hinter sich kann sie schon die hinkenden Schritte und schweren Atemzüge des Hausmeisters hören.

Das war's wohl endgültig.

„Pssst!"

Was? Was war das?

„Komm schon, Dummchen, hier her!"

Die perplexe Amber braucht aber eindeutig zu lange für den Retter in der Not, also schlüpft dieser einfach aus seinem Versteck, packt sie am Arm und klettert mit ihr durch das Portrait, das sie in der Hektik gar nicht bemerkt hatte und nun schnell aufgeschwungen war.

Genauso schnell schließt es sich auch wieder und mit angehaltenem Atem und klopfendem Herzen drückt sich Amber gegen die Portraitwand und lauscht einem schwer enttäuschten Filch, der genau wie sie vollkommen verloren vor dem Wandteppich einen Weg aus der Sackgasse sucht.

Sobald nichts mehr von ihm zu hören ist, wagt sie es zum ersten Mal wieder tief aufzuatmen.

„Das war aber knapp, du Peiler", lacht jemand aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges, der sich hinter dem Gemälde verbirgt.

„Wer ist da?"

„Deine Rettung?"

„Ach was. Lumos!"

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an das grelle Licht, das aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes leuchtet, gewöhnen, erkennen sie einen wasserstoffblonden Schopf und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Scorpius", lacht sie. „Hätte ich mir denken können. Was treibt dich denn zu so später Stunde außerhalb der Schlafräume herum?"

„Das sollte ich doch lieber dich fragen!"

„Wolltest du Lucy einen romantischen Besuch abstatten?", neckt sie ihn weiter.

Scorpius huscht sie an und guckt sich besorgt um.

„Also bitte, als ob sie sich hier rumtreiben würde! Scorp, du bist echt schlimm"

„Hör auf zu lachen, das ist ernst!"

„Alles klar, Capt`n. So, wo führt dieser Gang überhaupt hin?"

„Wieder nach oben, in Richtung Küche und große Halle."

„Okay, das ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Aufstieg. Danke. Aber ehrlich, was hattest du hier draußen wirklich zu suchen?"

Er lächelt sie nur wissend an und verschwindet wieder in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Miau."

Tanyas ohnehin leichter Schlaf wird prompt durch Ambers Katze Peter, die hoch zu ihr aufs Bett gekrochen war und nun auf ihrem Gesicht rumtapst, unterbrochen.

„Na, kannst du auch nicht ohne Amber schlafen?"

Peter schnurrt zur Antwort und macht es sich ihrem Arm bequem.

Tanya blickt auf die Uhr. Schon fast zwei Uhr.

Sie seufzt. Also entweder wurde Amber mal wieder erwischt, diese Unvorsichtige, oder sie hat es sich bei irgendwelchen Partylöwen (Vorsicht, Wortwitz^^) bequem gemacht.

Das würde morgen auf jeden Fall lustig werden, eine unausgeschlafenen Amber mit rappelvollem Stundenplan.

Eigentlich lohnt es sich nicht wirklich auf sie zu warten, aber einschlafen kann sie auch nicht.

Mit einem dösenden Peter auf dem Arm schleicht sie vorbei an der seelig im Schlaf lächelnden Delilah, runter in die Gemeinschaftsräume.

Die Glut des Kaminfeuers ist noch warm und knistert vor sich hin und Tanya kommt in den Genuss, den vordersten Sessel zu benutzen, der sonst immer sofort besetzt ist.

Peter der Eigensinnige, ganz nach seiner Besitzerin, zieht dann doch einen eigenen Sessel Tanyas Armen vor.

Sie stöhnt auf. Na geil, zuerst wird sie vom Kater geweckt und jetzt haut er auch noch ab.

Aber sie kann ihm nicht lange sauer sein. So wie er dort zusammengerollt auf dem Kissen liegt, mit seinem makellos weißen Fell und den verschiedenfarbigen Augen, die sich hinter den verschlossenen Lidern verbergen, ist er einfach zu liebenswürdig.

Plötzlich überfällt sie die Lust mal wieder zu malen.

In den Ferien war sie einfach kaum ihrer zweiten Leidenschaft nachgekommen. Und ein Bild von Peter ist nie verkehrt. Vielleicht macht sie Amber damit ja auch eine Freude.

* * *

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Was würde Lucy jetzt für Ambers lautes Atmen und Delilahs unverständlichen Monologen geben, denen sie normalerweise nachts lauschte?

Sogar Sugar hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht und es ist wirklich bitter, sich von einer Katze im Stich gelassen zu fühlen.

Sie steht auf, dreht einige Runden in ihrem eigenen, viel zu großen und leeren Schlafzimmer, öffnet das Fenster, schließt es wieder, geht ins Bad, geht wieder raus.

Was macht sie eigentlich hier?

Sie weiß noch, wie überglücklich sie war, dass sie die eine war, der man das vollkommene Vertrauen schenkte und sie zur Schülersprecherin ernannte. Aber irgendwie hat sie das Gefühl, alles andere, wichtige, lustige, unreife zu verpassen, das ihre Freundinnen erleben dürfen.

Irgendwie würde es schwieriger werden als gedacht, dieser Spagat zwischen einem unvernünftigen Jugendleben und der wichtigen Verantwortung, die sie trotzdem tragen will.

Außerdem… Sie kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber Finn und sie… Wahrscheinlich wird sie einfach nur paranoid, aber sie hat Angst, dass sie sich vielleicht, naja, auseinander leben könnten.

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. Unsinn, zwischen ihnen war alles gut, vielleicht sogar besser als nie zuvor. Die gemeinsamen Ferien waren wunderbar und er hatte ihr doch tausendmal versichert, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und dass das letzte Schuljahr das Beste überhaupt werden würde. Warum macht sie sich also so viele unnötige Sorgen und Gedanken?

Plötzlich weiß sie, was sie zu tun hat.

Sie öffnet ihre Zimmertür und schleicht durch Micks und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, dann durch den Eingang, der von einer riesigen Statue eines Zentaurs verdeckt wird und raus in die seelenleeren Gänge des Schlosses.

Dort ist es kühler als in den Wohnräumen der Schülersprecher und genießerisch atmet sie die frische Luft ein.

Was würde Amber jetzt sagen? Adventure Time!

* * *

Amber muss sich wahrhaftig zusammenreißen, nicht aus Verzweiflung loszuschreien. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was stimmt mit ihr nicht? Sie wird doch wohl noch den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm finden, den sie doch all die Jahre zuvor immer gefunden hatte!

Ihre andere Sorge ist Filch, der wohl die ganze Nacht über nicht ruhen wird, bis er sie finden wird. Sie weiß schon aus Erfahrung, dass er ein schlechter Verlierer ist. Wann schläft dieser Mensch eigentlich? Früher hatte sie sich immer ausgemalt, dass er einen geheimen Zwillingsbruder hatte, und die beiden sich immer abwechselten, denn anders kann sie es sich bis heute nicht erklären.

Und hier steht sie, in einem riesigen Gang, eine leichte Beute für diesen gruseligen Hausmeister.

Plötzlich fragt sie sich, wie alt wohl der ist, wenn schon McGonagalls Alter ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis ist.

Bei diesen Gedanken muss sie kichern und merkt so erst gar nicht, wie auf der rechten Wand ein riesiges Tor erscheint, das zuvor gar nicht dort war.

Fantasiert sie jetzt schon?

Sie hatte dieses Tor wirklich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es ist aus Ebenholz und mit Schnörkeln versehen.

„Naja, weiter verlieren kannst du dich wohl nicht, Amber. Vielleicht ist das hier ja sogar eine Abkürzung und du kannst nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben, wenn du nicht nochmal erwischt werden willst.", denkt sie sich und öffnet das Tor.

Sie erkennt sofort, dass dies kein neuer Gang, sondern ein riesiger, dunkler Raum ist, der sich dahinter verbirgt.

Er ist vollgestellt mit allen Arten von Gerümpel und der Staub häuft sich wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten. Das erinnert sie alles an einen der selten besuchten Antiquitätenläden, in die ihre Großmutter sie oft mitzerrte.

In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich auf einem kleinen, runden Tisch, der von einer unbestimmten Lichtquelle spärlich von oben beleuchtet wird, ein Pergament.

Zusammengefaltet, unbeschrieben. Einfach ein Stück Pergament.

Sie geht darauf zu, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und nimmt es in die Hand.

Sie faltet es auseinander, aber es ist auch von innen vollkommen leer und unbeschrieben. Gerade als sie es wiederzurücklegen will, erscheint in einer krakeligen Schrift ein Satz auf dem makellosen Papier.

„Eigentümliche Besitzer dieser Karte, die vier ehrenwerten Herren Tatze, Krone, Moony und Wurmschwanz übergeben sie feierlich an eine weitere Generation von aufrichtigen Rumtreibern des Schlosses Hogwarts. Halte diese Karte in Ehren und lass dich nicht erwischen!"

Plötzlich erscheint auf der Karte eine Landkarte. Nein, keine Landkarte, sondern eine Übersicht. Des Schlosses! Und nicht nur das. Wenn sie sich nicht täuscht, sind auf dieser Karte auch noch Fußspuren zu sehen, mit Namen versehen und beweglich.

Ambers Augen leuchten. Diese Namen sind wohl die schwachsinnigsten die sie jemals gehört hat, aber der Rest! Der haut sie wirklich von den Socken.

Diese Karte ist der Schlüssel zu allem. Das ganze Schloss ist in all seiner Pracht aufgezeichnet, mit Geheimgängen und allem Drum und Dran, und dann auch noch der genaue momentane Standort jeder einzelnen Person.

Für Amber hat sich in diesem Moment die Himmelspforte geöffnet.

* * *

„Na?"

Tanyas schriller Schrei folgt dem Bedürfnis laut loszuheulen.

Welcher Schwachkopf auch immer hinter ihr steht und auf die Idee gekommen ist, es wäre lustig sie zu erschrecken, hat gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sich nun ein fetter Strich durch ihre feinsäuberliche Zeichnung zieht.

„Was zur…?", beginnt sie schon zu schimpfen, aber da sieht sie in Jeremys beklemmtes Gesicht.

„Oh sorry, das ist mein Fehler." Er beugt sich besorgt über das Blatt Pergament, das sie in der Hand hält.

„Ach, das… Ist schon okay. Ich hab mich nur unheimlich erschreckt, mach das bloß nicht nochmal!"

„Okay…" Dennoch verschwindet die Beklemmtheit nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

Also versucht sie ihn aufzumuntern. „Ach komm schon, ich werde schon nicht daran sterben" Nur halbwegs, fügt sie für sich hinzu.

„Wenn du das sagst", lächelt er dann auch wieder.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so toll zeichnen kannst, Tany!"

Tany? Was ist das den jetzt, bitte?

Sie hasst es eigentlich, dass sie irgendwer Tany nennt- wie klingt das denn? Sowieso steht sie ihrem Namen mit Skepsis gegenüber.

Aber weil es Jeremy, und sie doch eine sehr gnädige Seele ist, geht sie nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Naja, ich muss das zum Teil noch ausfeilen und…"

„Ach Quatsch, nichts gibt's da zu verbessern! Das ist genial- und schon fast unfair, dass du so viele Talente hast!"

Sie wird rot und hofft, dass er die Höflichkeit besitzt, die Röte zu ignorieren.

„Wessen Katze ist das eigentlich?"

„Ambers. Sie heißt Peter."

„Peter was? Pettigrew?" Jeremy findet sich so lustig, dass er beinahe gar nicht mehr aufhören kann, sich auf den Oberschenkel zu schlagen.

Er verstummt sofort, als er Tanyas verständnislosem Blick begegnet.

„Dein Ernst?"

„Also… Ähm… So war das nicht gemeint…"

Die Stille die nach seinem Herumgedruckse entsteht wird Tanya langsam unangenehm.

Sie durchforstet ihr Hirn schon nach einer passenden Ausrede um zu verschwinden, als Jeremy einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt.

„Großer Merlin, bitte lass ihn nicht noch mehr Mist reden!", denkt sie sich noch verzweifelt.

„Es fällt mir echt schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden… Wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich weiß nicht, ich trete immer von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere, egal was ich tue. Ich wette, du denkst von mir, dass ich irgendein verrückter Kerl bin, der sich mit schlechten Sprüchen an dich ranmachen will- aber so soll das nicht aussehen!"

Das… hat sie nun wahrhaftig nicht erwartet.

„Öh… Ja… also… nein, denke ich nicht. Ich meine, du bist doch eigentlich ein ganz netter. Sehr nett. Und hey, du bist immer freundlich und höflich, also ich hab nicht wirklich was an dir auszusetzen…"

„Wirklich?" Es ist schon fast knuffig wie seine betrübten Augen plötzlich wieder hoffnungsvoll aufblicken.

„Äh, klar."

„Was hast du eigentlich am Wochenende so vor?"

„Am Wochenende?"

„Ja."

„Ich… glaube noch nichts wirklich so…"

„Super- wie wär's wenn wir uns mal irgendwie bei den drei Besen treffen? So ein Butterbier unter Mannschaftskollegen?"

„Ehm ja, klar, wieso nicht?"

„Okay, dann lass ich dich mal fertig malen! Gute Nacht!"

Jeremy verschwindet genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht ist und hinterlässt eine vollkommen überforderte Tanya. Oder Tany, wie er sie nennt.

* * *

„Argh!"

Okay, das war dann doch die dümmste Idee, die sie jemals hatte.

Sie hat wirklich den Orientierungssinn eines blinden Huhns. Zweimal war sie Peeves begegnet, vor dem sie schnell geflüchtet war, bevor er Filch zu ihr lotsen konnte, und einmal dem blutigen Baron, vor dem sie so schnell geflüchtet war, dass sie jedem Nimbus 3000 Konkurrenz gemacht hätte und nun keine Ahnung hat wo sie gelandet ist.

Willkürlich nimmt sie einfach den nächsten Gang, der sich vor ihr erstreckt, da ihre Hoffnungen, diese Nacht noch wieder zurück ins Bett zu finden, der Horizontalen des Bodens gleichen.

Sie wandert noch einige Momente herum, bis sie plötzlich leise Schritte hört.

Für einen Moment verfällt sie in Panik.

„Toller erster Eindruck, so als Schülersprecherin!", ist ihr erster Gedanke.

Aber dann fällt ihr ein, dass sie so einige Freiheiten in Anspruch nehmen kann, anders als die restlichen Schüler. Innerlich atmet sie erleichtert auf. Ist doch alles relativ im grünen Bereich.

Hey, und wenn das ein Schüler ist, dann kann sie doch gleich mal ihre neue Machtposition ausprobieren, denkt sie sich schon beinahe schadenfroh.

„Lucy?"

Der spitze Schrei, der sonst das ganze Schloss geweckt hätte, bleibt ihr zum Glück noch im Hals stecken.

Sie fuchtelt herum und kriegt es dann endlich auf die Reihe, sich umzudrehen.

„Du!", fährt sie den Anschleicher an.

„Woah, kein Grund gleich die Reißzähne auszufahren!" Scorpius hebt wehrend die Hände.

„Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit denn noch draußen?", gibt sie bissig zurück.

„Keine Ahnung, was machst du denn so?"

„Ich, äh… Tja, ich habe noch einige wichtige Schülersprecheraufgaben zu erledigen!"

„Und die wären?"

„Was geht dich das denn an?", giftet sie weiter zurück, nachdem ihr kein wirklich ausschlaggebender Grund einfällt.

„Soso"

Als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, dass sie in dieser aussichtslosen Lage ausgerechnet Scorpius begegnet, bekommt sie auch noch eins seiner unverschämten Blicke geschenkt.

„Argh, du bist unmöglich!"

Sie macht auf den Absatz kehrt. Lieber verliert sie sich noch weiter in den Tiefen des Schlosses und kehrt erst wieder in fünf Tagen ans Tageslicht, als weiter hier mit Mr. Charmant zu diskutieren.

„Warte doch- wo willst du denn hin?"

Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber sie schüttelt sie einfach ab und läuft unbeirrt weiter.

„Wohin wohl? Weg von dir!", gibt sie genervt von sich.

„Lucy!" So einfach lässt er sich anscheinend nicht abschütteln.

Mit seinen langen Beinen ist es natürlich ein leichtes mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Hör doch, so geht das nicht weiter!"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Tu nicht so! Sag nicht, dass du nicht auch oft daran zurück denkst!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein… Nein, nie."

„Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!" Er versucht weiterhin sie zum Halten zu bringen.

Aber Lucy denkt erst gar nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy!", sind die Worte, die sie Scorpius noch über die Schulter ruft bevor sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwindet und ihn alleine stehen lässt.

* * *

Amber ist gar nicht mehr zu halten. Jetzt, wo sie der stolze Besitzer dieser Karte und dem schmeichelhaften Titel „Rumtreiber" ist, kann sie wohl nichts und niemand aufhalten. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Karte findet sie nicht nur den Weg wieder zurück in die Schlafräume, sondern auch den Namen dieser geheimnisvollen Tür heraus: „Raum der Wünsche".

Morgen wird sie gleich in den Bibliothek nach diesem Raum forschen, aber jetzt heißt es erst einmal endlich zurück und den anderen gleich die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden.

Ihre Verpeiltheit hat wohl auch sein Gutes, da sie Filch wohl so verwirrt hat, dass er sich in einem ganz anderem Teil des Schlosses aufhält als sie und sie nun so unvorsichtig wie sie will zurück rennen kann.

Hätte sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte geworfen, hätte sie den folgenden Zusammenstoß an der nächsten Ecke verhindern können.

* * *

2 Wochen Herbstferien haben ihr Gutes, was?:D dieses Kapitel bricht sämtliche Rekorde, aber bitte gewöhnt euch nicht an diese Länge :o :D wie ihr zum Teil mitgekriegt habt, hab ich in meinem superhirn einen ganzen "richtigen" plot entwickelt, damit das hier nicht als soap opera endet ^^ eine wichtige frage: weihnachtsball, ja oder nein? ihr habt mir gefehlt x ach gemerkt? im lied ist das wirt riddle ^^ und noch ein wort dass hier eine ganz neue bedeutung erfährt: gedankenblitz! :DD


	8. Lead The Crowd

Lead the Crowd

Nobodyshould ever tell you what to do  
Nobody should ever play you like a fool  
Nobody should ever make you cut your hair  
Nobody, nobody owns you

It's been a long time coming  
So keep your feet running  
Don't ever let them get you down  
'Cos it's your time coming  
So stop all your fumbling  
And be the lad to lead the crowd  
Lead the crowd, uh

Nobody should ever tell how how to sing along  
Nobody is never always never wrong  
Nobody should take the pink from what you wear  
Nobody, nobody owns you

Somebody will always try to put you down  
Somebody, yeah, will push your face into the ground  
But you told me get up and stand on your two feet  
'Cos nobody, nobody owns you

-Joe Brooks-

* * *

„Unter Mannschaftskollegen?!", Amber kann sich vor Lachen kaum halten. „Alter Schwede, was ist das denn für einer?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", lächelt Tanya schwach. Sie hat sich die restliche Nacht, bevor Amber mit Lucy und einem leeren Pergamentfetzen ins Zimmer gestürzt kam, den Kopf über Jeremy und seine Worte zerbrochen.

„Glaubst du das ist so eine Art Date?", fragt sie dann doch vorsichtig, da sie sich kaum den Gedanken erlaubt, dass ein Junge jemals etwas von ihr wissen will.

„Na, was denn sonst?!", sagt Lucy fast empört.

„Ach, Tany- wann begreifst du endlich mal, dass du nicht das hässliche Entlein bist, für das du dich hälst?" Delilah rollt genervt mit den Augen. „Guck mal, Mick ist doch schon seit Ewigkeiten hinter dir her und was war den letztens mit diesen schnuckeligem Waliser aus den Weihnachtsferien von dem du uns erzählt hast?"

Tanya wird rot. „Wenn ihr meint… aber…"

Delilah pickst Tanya in die Seite. „Ja, das meinen wir so- kein Aber!"

Plötzlich fällt sich ein dunkler Schatten über die vier und als sie ihren Blick heben, sehen sie eine weniger amüsierte Crowley über sich stehen.

„Die Stunde hat schon seit über fünf Minuten angefangen. Sollten Sie sich nicht lieber in ihrem Unterricht befinden?", sagt sie kalt.

„Aber hallo! Schaut doch mal auf die Uhr!", ruft Amber laut und hält ihre Armbanduhr den anderen unter die Nase. „Manchmal darf man sich eben nicht zu viel über Zaubertränke unterhalten, sonst vergisst man die Zeit vooollkommen!"

So schnell sie können, machen sie dass sie fort kommen.

„Du meine Güte, die hat uns dieses Jahr aber besonders auf dem Kicker!", stellt Delilah fest, als sie um die Ecke verschwunden sind.

„Ich glaube sie ist einfach nur endtraurig, dass sie bald niemanden mehr hat, den sie mobben kann", schlussfolgert Amber in aller Logik.

„Auf Leute, wir sollten uns echt mal ein wenig ranhalten! Das wegen der Karte können wir ja heute Nachmittag in der Bibliothek nachforschen!", scheucht Lucy die anderen verantwortungsvoll auf.

„Na dann. Verwandlung bei McGonagall", seufzt Tanya.

* * *

McGonagall hebt ihre Augenbraue als die üblichen Verdächtigen in ihren Unterricht geschlichen kommen.

„Prince, Seller, Turner, Burnes- was für eine Geschichte wollen Sie mir heute für Ihre Verspätung auftischen?"

Doch bevor sie antworten können, keucht ihre Lehrerin entsetzt auf.

„Seller und Turner- wollen Sie nicht lieber in den Krankenflügel?"

Amber guckt Lucy verwirrt an, die aber zeigt nur auf ihre Beule mit der hässlich grün, blauen Färbung an der Stirn. Amber grinst und greift sich an ihre eigene.

„Achso, das. Nein, Professor, wir werden das schon überleben."

Die vier setzen sich zu ihren schon fleißig schreibenden Mitschülern.

„Wenn die wüsste wie wir zu unseren Kriegsverletzungen gekommen sind", kichert Lucy leise.

„Was musst du dich nachts auch so verirren?"

„Das sagt die Richtige!"

„Ruhe!", herrscht McGonnagal und Lucy und Amber senken die Köpfe über ihren Bücher.

„Nichts!"

Amber lässt geräuschvoll einen Haufen fetter Bücher vor der dösenden Delilah auf den Tisch knallen.

„Was?" Delilah fährt verwirrt hoch.

„Man kann nirgends- nirgends!- etwas über irgendwelche „Rumtreiber" herausfinden!", seufzt Amber und lässt sich enttäuscht neben Delilah fallen. „Und Lucy hab ich auch irgendwo in den Tiefen der Bücherregale verloren…", setzt sie beinahe trotzig hinzu.

„Die findet sich schon wieder.", versucht Delilah ihre träge Freundin zu trösten.

Ein Gong lässt beide aufblicken.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir nochmal?", fragt Delilah.

„Fünf.", sagt Amber.

„Oh fuck. Wo ist denn Lucy jetzt? Wir kommen noch zu spät!"

* * *

Vollkommen zerzaust und außer Atem kommen die drei endlich am Quidditschfeld an. Das Aufwärmen haben sie zwar ganz verpasst, aber zur Aufstellung des neuen Temas sind sie noch pünktlich. Hurtig suchen sie sich einen guten Platz auf den Tribünen.

„Wo ist Tanya?", fragt Lucy während sie die Menge der nervösen Neulinge absucht.

„Da, gleich neben Jeremy natürlich!", zeigt Delilah auf einen ungewissen Punkt in der Ferne.

Tanya, die sich schon die ganze Zeit ungeduldig nach ihren Freundinnen umschaut, hat sie jetzt auch endlich bemerkt.

Lucy lässt sofort einen anerkennenden Pfiff ertönen und Amber hält triumphierend die Daumen hoch. „Schnapp ihn dir!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf macht Tanya, dass sie so weit wie möglich von Jeremy wegkommt.

„Okay, Leute. Dieses Jahr müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass wir den Qudditschpokal wieder in den Händen halten! Ravenclaw hat uns schon die letzten drei Jahre in Zaum gehalten, es ist Zeit, dass Griffindor mal wieder gewinnt! Außerdem hat McGonagall mir versprochen, dass sie vor hat, selbst auf den Besen zu steigen, wenn wir das nicht auf die Reihe kriegen. Also reißt euch am Riemen, wir sind die Löwen, wir werden doch wohl mit ein paar Aasgeiern fertig!"

Nach Jeremys motivierender Rede stellen sich die Leute für die entsprechenden Positionen, für die sie sich aufstellen lassen wollen, auf.

Tanya geht schnurstracks zu den Jägern über, die nur aus alten Hasen besteht: Hugo Weasley und Meredith Glenn. Sie unterhalten sich schon fast gemütlich, als ob nichts weiter wäre, da sie schon seit Jahren Griffindors Jäger sind und niemand sonst für ihre Position konkurriert.

„Potter? Kann es sein, dass du falsch stehst?"

Sofort horchen die drei Tratschtanten auf.

„Nein, ich denke ich bin hier ganz richtig."

Nun beobachtet das ganze Stadion wie Jeremy und James sich gegenüber stehen.

„Ich glaube ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", sagt Jeremy langsam, aber bewusst.

„Jeremy, ich will eine neue Position ausprobieren."

„Aber du bist schon seit 5 Jahren Sucher!", gibt Jeremy verzweifelt zurück, aber James redet unbeirrt weiter. „Ja, weil mein Großvater und mein Vater das waren und mir nun jeder versucht hat einzureden, dass ich das im Blut habe und das meine Bestimmung ist. Jeder erwartet von mir genauso zu sein wie sie. Aber ich habe den ganzen Sommer für einen neuen Posten trainiert! Ich habe das Zeug zum Treiber!"

Jeremy schaut nicht unbedingt glücklich, aber nach geraumer Zeit nickt er.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, was du da tust."

Ob sie es zugeben will oder nicht, Delilah konnte das ganze Aufnahmetraining ihre Augen nicht von James abwenden.

Natürlich redet sie sich ein, dass es an seinem spektakulären Auftritt liegt.

Jahrelanger Sucher entscheidet kurzerhand Treiber zu sein? Kein Wunder, das alle dem Training so gebannt folgen.

Aber sie kann ihn irgendwie verstehen… Wie viele Erwartungen hängen an ihr, Tochter des Ministers für Magiemissbrauch? Wenn sie so darüber nachdenkt, worin sie gut ist, dann fällt ihr nur eins ein- Zauberschach. Und irgendwie will das niemand so wirklich akzeptieren, manchmal nicht einmal sie selbst…

Aber anders als James kann sie nicht einfach Zauberschachprofi werden- zumal es das überhaupt gar nicht gibt.

Ihre Freundinnen bemerken nicht, wie ihr ein trauriger Seufzer zwischen den Lippen entwischt.

* * *

„Du warst genial- aber eigentlich weißt du das ja schon!"

„Ach was!", wehrt Tanya das Kompliment ihrer Freundinnen ab. „Aber habt ihr James gesehen?"

„Ja, wir haben alles mitgekriegt. Hat sich gar nicht mal so schlecht geschlagen! Wie stehts denn jetzt um unser Problemkind?", fragt Lucy.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube Jeremy redet nochmal mit ihm unter vier Augen", sagt Tanya vorsichtig.

„Also ich finde gut was er getan hat." Bevor Delilah weiß, was sie da sagt, ist es auch schon draußen.

„Ich dachte du hast die James-Sache abgeschlossen", gibt Lucy mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu bedenken.

„Hab ich auch!", sagt Delilah ärgerlich. „Kann ich es denn nicht trotzdem gut finden?"

„Ich finde du hast Recht. James macht vielleicht gar nicht so ein verkehrtes Ding. Wenn es das ist, was er wirklich will, dann soll er es tun.", stimmt Amber ihr zu.

„Tany! Hast du mal Zeit?", erschallt es über den ganzen Platz.

Tanya kann gar nicht sagen, wie peinlich berührt sie ist.

Sofort glucksen ihre Freundinnen los.

„Lasst das", zischt sie, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Geh ruhig.", bringt Amber hervor und scheucht sie mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Jeremy.

„Was ist?", fragt sie Jeremy und versucht so unverkrampft wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ich werde mal mit Potter eine Runde drehen und reden. Ich denke es ist klar, wie die restliche Aufstellung aussieht, oder? Könntest du die Verkündung übernehmen?"

Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. Mal wieder- der Kerl forderte Sachen von ihr…

Sie soll was?

Aber Jeremys Hundeblick spricht für sich und während sie eben diesen verflucht, quetscht sie ein „Ja klar" heraus.

Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Super- ich wusste ich kann auf dich zählen!", strahlt er sie an und schon ist er verschwunden.

* * *

„Okay, Leute! Leute? Hey? Hey! Hört mal zu!"

Es war sinnlos. Diese wilde Meute würde ihr nie ihr Gehör schenken.

Neben ihr ertönt ein ohrenbetäubend schriller Pfiff und mit einem Mal verstummt die ganze Gryffindor-Umkleide.

„Danke", erleichtert lächelt sie Delilah zu.

„Kein Problem."

„Ich glaube ihr müsst leider gehen…", flüstert sie ihren Freunden zu bevor sie schnell die neue Team-Aufstellung los wird.

Keine Sekunde nachdem sie fertig gesprochen hat kommt schon die Frage, die alle so brennend interessiert. „Und wer ist der neue Sucher?"

Ohne Worte steht Tanya da.

Jemand aus der Menge grunzt genervt auf. „War ja klar, dass Potter mal wieder seine große Show abziehen muss."

„Ich denke, wie werden alle darauf warten was Jeremy uns zu sagen hat."

Und mit diesen Worten ist sie aus diesem schrecklichen Zelt verschwunden.

Draußen holt sie erst einmal einen tiefen Atemzug.

Ja, wer wird jetzt ihr neuer Sucher sein?

Es hatte sich heute niemand dafür aufstellen lassen.

* * *

Wow, wir schreiben wie am fließband ^^ also dieses kapitel ist nicht ganz so aufregend wie sein vorläufer, aber man braucht auch übergänge :) ach ja, und danke für diese unglaublich konstruktive kritik, fremder -.- ich habe aufgefasst dass ein weihnachtsball warm empfangen wird? :D x


End file.
